ROB's Wish
by Cheesy Corn Chowder
Summary: R.O.B. wishes upon a star to become a human to win Samus' heart.


R.O.B. sat out on his balcony in the Smash Mansion. He held a picture of Samus. She was so beautiful and R.O.B. loved her very much. He looked up at the sky. A lone star was shining. The robot looked at it and was reminded of an old saying. He quoted it.

"Starlight, star bright,  
first star I see tonight.  
Wish I may, wish I might  
have the wish I wish tonight."

He looked up and made his wish, "I wish, even if for just one day, I could be a human so Samus can love me." He looked at his 'hands.' They were the same, crushing his dreams. "Oh, well," R.O.B. thought, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that didn't work." The saddened robot took his picture of Samus and went to bed.

The next morning, he woke up with a strange feeling. He stood up, which should've been his first sign. He walked to the bathroom. When he saw himself in the mirror, he could not believe it. He had become a human, just like he wished. He had slightly tan hair and large glasses. "I've got to go see Samus!" he declared. He looked down at himself. "Ooh, first I'd better get dressed." He put on a white shirt and black pants.

Outside his room, Mr. Game & Watch was just leaving his own room. When he saw his robot friend as a human, he was in shock. "R.O.B.?" he asked, "What happened to you? You're a human!"

R.O.B. chuckled and said, "I guess wishing upon a star really worked for me. Have you seen Samus?"

"I think she went down to the Training Room."

"Thanks, old pal."

Samus was working on punching a Sandbag when R.O.B. went down to see her. She turned around to see human R.O.B. "May I help you?"

"Samus," R.O.B. smiled, "It's me, R.O.B."

"R.O.B.? But...you're a human!"

"I know. I wished I could be human and now I am!"

"Why did you want human?"

R.O.B. held Samus' hands, "So you could love me like I love you." She blushed. "I'd like to make today the best, most romantic day of your life."

And so, R.O.B. and Samus started off by going to a seaside amusement park. R.O.B. was finally able to get through security without setting off the metal detector. He and Samus rode the roller coasters, the teacups, the log flume, the train ride, and the drop tower. R.O.B. and Samus played some of the boardwalk games and had some of the overpriced food. After lunch, they went for a walk along the beach to work off the calories from lunch. R.O.B. took off his shoes and put his feet into the water. It was the first time he'd ever actually felt water before.

R.O.B. and Samus returned to the park after walking the entire length of the beach down and back. They decided to check out the gift shops. R.O.B. and Samus saw a photo booth and got their pictures taken. R.O.B. kept his part of the film in his shirt pocket.

Later that evening, R.O.B. and Samus went to an Italian restaurant. R.O.B. ordered a glass of wine for himself and Samus. The two of them had delicious bowls of pasta, which R.O.B. thoroughly enjoyed.

After dinner, R.O.B. and Samus walked over to a hill near the Smash Mansion. It gave a perfect view of the city, lit up like a Christmas tree. "It's beautiful," Samus said, "I've never seen such pretty lights before."

"Well, what about these lights?" he turned her to face the starry sky.

Samus put her hands over her mouth. "That's even more beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as you." Samus hugged R.O.B.

That night, back at the Smash Mansion, Samus told R.O.B., "Thank you for such a wonderful day." She kissed R.O.B. on the nose.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," R.O.B. said, heading to his room.

"Wait, wait," Samus requested, "Don't go yet. There's still one last thing I want to do with you."

"What's that?" R.O.B. asked. She led him back to her room. He understood now what they were going to do. She unzipped her Zero Suit and he removed his shirt and pants. The two passionately kissed and collapsed into Samus' bed. The two consummated their love.

The next morning, R.O.B. woke up before Samus. He looked down at Samus and stroked her back. He looked at his hand and was horrified by what he saw. He had become a robot again. Samus was still asleep, so he removed her arms from around him and snuck out her room. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

For the next two or three weeks, R.O.B. stayed in his room. Everyone wondered what happened to him. They knocked on his door daily, and each time he begged for them to go away. That is until Samus knocked on his door. "R.O.B.?" she asked, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," he cried. She tried opening the door but it was locked. She took out a bobby pin and unlocked the door.

"R.O.B.?" she asked. She saw the robot sitting by his bed, looking incredibly depressed. "R.O.B., what's wrong?"

"I'm a robot again," he cried, "Now you won't love me anymore."

"That's not true, R.O.B. You've still got the same heart I fell in love with weeks ago."

"Then why, before then, did you never care about my feelings?"

"I guess I just…never got to know you that well. I never knew you as a robot could be so sweet and so lovable." She turned to R.O.B. and hugged him. "R.O.B., I have great news."

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she announced.

"You're pregnant? And…I'm the father?"

"Yes," Samus chuckled. She kissed R.O.B. on the forehead.

9 months later, Samus was rushed to the hospital. R.O.B. tagged along. Once arriving, Samus was wheeled into the pregnancy ward. R.O.B. filled out the paperwork and joined her back in the maternity ward. Samus was in labor for hours. R.O.B. held her hand the entire time. At 8:25 p.m., Samus finally gave birth. R.O.B. and Samus had a beautiful baby girl.

"What do you want to call her?" Samus asked.

R.O.B. stared at his daughter. "Alice," he decreed, "Alice Buddy."


End file.
